Hihana - Konoha's Fire Flower
by RoyalBlueXCherryPink
Summary: Reincarnated with your old life intact in your mind? Sure why not, it could actually be fun with a new chance. In an anime Naruto world where your sure to twist something... God must be insane! Life sucks. SI OC.
1. World On My Finger Tips

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Nope nada. Wait, I own my Oc. And the plot.

* * *

_**1. World On My Finger Tips…**_

My death…

Let's just say it was not something I'm very proud of, something that would embarrass me for my whole life... which was currently taking its sweet time ending. I'm falling to my dead…

… Yeah.

With that thought I hit the ground, _hard_. I could hear the sick sound of bones break and the rush in my body. If you're wondering, it hurts like hell. It hurts and to top it all of it was all dark and I was in my barely existing consciousness. I hear people rushing by; their screeches, their whispers and their panicking.

Oh jeez, I must look horrible right now.

And then suddenly, it stops hurting.

I open my eyes and find it wasn't all black. Students, my classmates and my somewhat friends were around where some lecturers were trying to shoo them away. I got up; noticing that something was wrong, very wrong.

What's wrong?

Let's start from the fact that someone just fall from the top of the college library which was enough to kill any-many-things that followed the law of gravity, that someone been yours truly. Damn this was insanely not funny.

Then it hit me. People still look horrified, they still whisper and they were _not_ looking at me. Not that I crave attention or anything… okay maybe a little but there was the teeny tiny fact that a girl, namely I, just fell of a 5 story high building and they found the ground more interesting?

Being unpopular in a college is one thing, but _seriously._

I frowned but I soon find out 'why' as I started floating above ground. Then I saw my body… Now _that_ looks painful… and definitely interesting.

Blood was all over my light brunet hair as it was on my now paper pale skin. I know I was a walking horrid of disgust as many described, but even I think that's too much. My legs were bending in who-knows-what direction

…I don't think mom will appreciate that…

Then I look at my face, though I did remember going blind before dying, my eyes were wide open… oh yes, that matches perfectly with the reputation as creepy with my not so alive body there. Anyway, that kind of proves that I hit my head _that_ hard to go blind.

I scowl; well my eyes were my best features in my taste… and my only good feature, if you must know! And it looks… dead.

Well duh! I'm dead.

I shrugged. Most of the people won't really appreciate me haunting them now after seeing that would they… lucky for them I'm not very kin with the idea of haunting people either… except for maybe that one.

Yes, her. I scowl and watch as she cried over my dead body. Her long red hair mixed up with my blood, God that looks nasty!

Right, the reason of my dead!

I assure you, it was **not** suicide. No, in fact I quite like my life, thank you very much! But not her, yes her! The red haired best-friend of mine crying over my… messed up dead body. It was the graduation exam results that finally make her snapped and decided to have a little suicide while I celebrate my no.1 at class result.

I found out and ran up the roof while she was in the middle of praying so I have to wait till she was done.

Then we talked.

I tried to reassure her that life wasn't that bad and that suicide jumping was not really that fun. She dryly informed me that I sound as if I talked from experience… and that I was the topper and a smart ass know-it-all and some other crappy reasons why she should have the high jump of honor and not me.

But I refuse to let her jump, I mean who else am I gonna be all geeky with and actually still like anime with me in _my_ age group of girls. And besides… she was one of my very few friends…

So we fights and when fighting, accidents happens – that's what mom said when I was 6 – and the accident happened! So I slip from the roof since we were already outside the railing and again, fighting, then I slip… and I fell and What Happened?

Woopsie doo, I accidentally died.

It still surprises me that I do not panic.

But that wouldn't help, me panicking is not good, me panicking would lead to bitchy spirit, and I don't think scaring the grim-reaper away would really do much good.

By the way where were the soul reapers or grim-reapers?

Or an angel… in this case I'd gladly go for a hollow too.

That's when I realized my soul's… body started fading.

If dead leads to the end and nothingness, then I so want my life back!

Those were my last thoughts as I blacked out yet again, and quite surprisingly, my memories did_ in fact_ got replayed before my eyes.

* * *

...

After sometime since I first woke up, I started to get the idea of what was happening.

… Being dead is boring.

I couldn't see even when I open my eyes, I couldn't move around too much without bumping into a soft circular wall or without hearing muffed screeches which I couldn't really quite _hear_. And it feels like I'm constantly in a water, that is ridicules since I can't even swim… never really tried.

This has been forever and it was frigging boring to be sleeping and sleeping _and __**sleeping**_.

That was before, one day, all of a frigging sudden, the water around me just got drained away and I somehow was being shoved inside some kind of a rubber straw some time later. It was downright painful.

So I was having this fantastic idea that I was going to hell.

Too bad for me, really.

I stared in mild shock and horror; though my eyes were sensitive, the vision a bit blurry, I could see and I could hear all-right. And guess what, after some-dreaded-times here, being cleaned by a giant and a minny giant, hearing their conversation… I was officially being reincarnated into a Japanese baby among Japanese people who look nothing like Japanese.

Then it get's weirder as I was handed to who seems to be my new 'mom'.

Though she looks tired and a little roughened up by what I'm quite certain was my birth, I couldn't help but notice; she was beautiful… and weird at the same time.

Because you see even if she was as pale as paper now, I could somehow see she has a fair complexion, yes. She has full pink lips which was a bit red, probably because she decided it was a good idea to bite it during childbirth. And her crystal like eyes was a rich color of purple… or should I say amethyst… she was beautiful. _But_…

Yes, the 'but'.

Her eyes as we said, were the color of amethyst, but guess what, her hair was fudging red, and when I say red, I mean **red**!

And considering how pale she looks and how much the women panic around me, I was fairly sure my new 'mom' was fainting.

Wow… drama. If only I wasn't a new born…

And considering I'm reincarnated in Japan, I'm for once; quite glad that my _real_ mom was also Japanese, Japanese enough to teach me the language even though she decided to live in London after father died.

But I guess I could feel a bit sorry for the women considering she was paper-like because I was born… and where was my dad?

… Wait does that means I'm dad-less?

_Not again!_

That's when I was handed to the fainting women because I started wailing as my thoughts were… quite scary to me. "Mamma, loves you… a lot" the women said as she weakly cradled me with some help from the women who was next to her. Now, I feel bad…

"So… be strong…" She whispered as she took one strange looking knife (believe me I was scared) and threw it to the ground, must be important since the women next to her gasped. But I decided to kindly ignore it. I'm a new born, sue me.

But maybe I should have because my blur and sensitive eyes just experience the power of magical reappearance. At this the brunet women shifted, instead of only one man who I knew was around when I was born (believe me I don't know how), there was now two. Next to the white weird looking old man, a golden-haired man just appears out of nowhere... great.

Maybe that was all too much thinking for a baby as I all but passed out.

* * *

...

I yawned a little as I open my eyes after figuring out the painful experience called lack of body control. One word. Ouch.

"She's waking up!" Softly whispered a voice with a little too much enthusiasm.

I open my eyes to see chocolate brown eyes, a girl. Red-ish brown hair and purple paint face. She seems rather... familiar?

"Really!?" This was a rather girlish squeal from the next room, or so I presume from the muffed sound, but still, I was a little disturbed when a mope of red came crashing into the room. I noted dryly that the mop was my so call 'mother'.

"She is!" The women squealed as she picks me up from the brunet girl's arm. "Oh my gosh! I was so worried ttebanne!"

The last word was disturbingly familiar.

"I hope sensei and the boys are back from the mission soon..." The brunet girl said smiling softly, at least that's what I see in the corner of my eyes as I couldn't even turned my head to take a look.

"They better be if they know what's good for them Dattebanne!" That was my mother disturbing last word exclamation again.

... Where have I hear it? I was going to think about it, really I was. But...

I discover that I was hungry.

That's about the time when I started crying from over-loaded emotions I couldn't quite control because I was so damn _hungry_ and _I need food_. _Stupid_ baby-ness.

* * *

It took three weeks for my spine and neck to become quite settled. I spend most of those weeks sleeping. Brest-feeding, as horrible as it is, it luckily not the only way to gain food. I thank the people who invented baby milk.

I also discover that I (as disturbing as it sound) knew whenever people were about to step in my room, or the nursery, strangely, everyone have some kind of energy vibe from them that let me know they were there. It also took all this weeks to be convinced that I was in fact not stuck in a hallucination. And at the end of this week, I also found out that I was in fact, not father-less.

I found that my mother has a very large and happy energy, the babysitter girl has a calm flowing one, the brunet man and women who visited me are quite different, one with a stern and strong flow the other (whom I notice as the women who was there in the time of my 'birth') was as calm as ever.

My father's was strong and bluntly saying has a sharp feel.

Scary.

But, seeing the golden haired, blue eyes man. He was strangely comforting with all the love and care in his blue eyes.

I like my parents.

Doesn't mean I suddenly forget my real mother... or rather my soul's mother.

But, all my life I was taught to ignore my surroundings and keep moving on no matter how many times people bullied you, push you down or hurt you. Otherwise, being the target of every bully, life was never easy that way. And because of all things in life, school and mother's business, I hardly saw my stern mother. Now, I'd probably never again.

So, I chose to move on despite gravely missing my mother and, I dare say friends. Maybe I can meet them again somehow?

Ahahahahahaha, No.

"Hihana" The man whispered as he holds me and then kissed my forehead.

I suppose that is my name now...

I've been named after an elemental flower?

... Dude, _seriously._

"She looks like you." The man commended, smiling at my mother who was watching the whole scene with happy and gentle eyes next to us. "But she has my colorings." He confirmed.

Coloring?

I immediately inspect the man. A very handsome father and a beautiful mother. Goodie. Then colorings? Does that mean I was a blonde head blue eyed baby.

Boy, maybe my luck is finally catching up now.

How wrong was I to think that, but really, how can I know that at the time.

* * *

It was the day after that, it happens.

Such lame denials must end it seems.

Of course, I was just innocently sitting on the bed (a rather interesting feat for a 3 weeks old baby) when my mother, suspiciously too happily plug me from my peaceful staring and all but skip out of the room.

As we reached our destined room, I was turned to face the people who were all but happily longing in the living room.

My babysitter, I quickly recognized, was sitting next to the women who was present in my birth. The long white haired (weird) old man was standing next to the equally old brunet man who came to visit me some days ago. In the single couch was my father smiling towards us as a boy with hair that defy all laws of gravity - and also defy coloring - stand next to him.

Well, this was... odd.

My mom happily skipped away towards the kitchen when she was done handing me to my father.

"Hihana?" Asked the white haired old man as he eyed my father. "Why is that?"

My father smiled widely at the man. "Well, it was my mother's name." Father admitted, and then spoke again with what I can recognize as a gentle tone, hint of sadness. "And also, despite the war... Konoha gave me such happiness with all of this." Father finished lamely. I was very much listening intently.

That was probably why I jump out of my bones (not literally of course) when the door slammed open.

"Sorry! The little girl drop her doll in the lake and I couldn't just - "

At this I turned my head to (dramatically) face a messy black haired, very black eyed boy.

Again, disturbingly familiar.

The boy came forth. "So sensei, this is your daughter." The boy inspects, I was seriously thinking of giving him a thumbs up… but wanting a new normal family and all... At this father chuckled.

"Hai. Kakashi-kun, Obito-kun. Meet Hihana." Of course I was too disturbed by then to comprehend his next words... but still. "Meet my little hime..."

It wasn't the names, it wasn't the coustplayer's, it wasn't the chakra, it wasn't the odd hair and eye colorings, and it wasn't the fucking 3rd and 4th Hokages. It was the fudging hypocritical, half-insane, anthologist to-be Uchiha that snap me to my new reality.

"Obito" I said out loud, voice clear and pronunciation unquestionable (surprising accomplishment even for me), but all coated with dread. Well, not like I can't talk for a while back there… but still.

"…I believe that was her first word" The third generously inform the quiet room.

"Fuck" In English was my second word to them… not that they need to know, but my first word were "I'm bored" to my mother who does not even know English exist like the rest of them here.

Of course, after this I bluntly pointed at the skeptic Uchiha and started crying. The white haired boy stiffed.

"I don't think she likes you."

Damn straight.

* * *

_**AN: **There is a lot of SI OC stories and... I want one too...?_

_... OK... I'll just go... die now or something._

_Please Review._


	2. Chances? I'll Take Them

_**2. Chances? I'll Take Them...**_

For all the disaster I knew I was born into. I took it rather well.

Well, of course screeching, clawing... trying to crawl off the balcony aside... I was quite normal now... Of course this previous behavior scare my parents (who I discover, were only 19) enough to not go into any mission for the next month or so.

Then after freaking out... for a month... I think rational. Well, as rational as I could in my situation. For some reason I was granted a second life, like hell I'd simply threw it out the window (But crawl out of it?). Despite the disaster, how many people were out there who have such a chance?

I'm such a sob. _But still!_

The future? Let's put that aside for the time being.

First mission. Make my parents _stop _watching me like a hawk. Seriously! I understand that they were cautious that their baby tried several times to commit... suicide... okay; maybe it's still my fault.

But! I want freedom. I deserve freedom!

Apparently the Namizake couple very much doubt that.

But I somehow assure them soon enough. The next month, they were on their marry way to missions again (In Minato's case, leading arrogant super-ninja-wannabes). Not that I blame them, Kushina being jinchurike, is probably the biggest threat the village got. Minato have to keep his minions on line.

After 8 months, I was supper sure I'm in the world of Naruto. Yes I spend 7 months of my infant live in a major denial and anxious moments happen quite often. The first 5 months, I have a nanny taking care of me. I didn't see Obito at all that 5 months and trust me when I say I do not mind, _at all_. Mum and dad visited me frequently and always with new toys.

After my six month, gennin teams started coming along with the nanny, that's when I first got to see my reflection on a mirror since the girl gennin was a mirror hugger.

One thing for sure. I _change_… I'm not… me.

My eyes were the color of sapphire, but I won't be so sure in an infant like me. But if it's anything like my 'dad's' I have a pretty good feeling that it would have the color blue… Like Naruto! Haha, that's quite funny since, even though I seems to have my mother's skin color, I still have golden hair and sapphire eyes. I could still easily pull off an Uzumaki Naruto sexy-no-jutsu. That sounds funnier because I actually am very much female.

Ahahahahahaha.

... I should have stayed dead.

Yeah my first mirror experience didn't go so well. That's probably the reason why the particular gennin team never came back. You know scary mother, overprotective genius father and all.

When I was 7 months old, I discover that poking around chakra and sticking paper on your forehead is way better then to draw stupid crayon lines on the paper and building blocks (I hate it! So. Many. Colors!) But doing that makes me tired and hungry a lot faster. I never really cried as the nanny knows exactly when to feed me, I has already potty-train myself and I never did things that were out of line for an infant.

Except for maybe walked in 3 month… potty train in the 3rd month as well after the experience of being changed by a male gennin… he got gooey food face by the end of the day of course. Who knew Archery class would be that useful, who knew. Maybe I can maim them with music next!

One thing I know and hate in this stupid 7 months is that I rarely went outside. Even when I did, it was only the small balcony to get some sunshine on my skin. It was downright boring. But that's not the worst part in this life.

And there's the fact that Konoha is suppose to be on war in our current timeline...

I spend the 8th month, hazily done denying, calculating my current timeline.

Kakashi is a chunin, Rin and Obito, gennin. I knew this of course because Minato took only Kakashi for out of Konoha missions and Rin is stuck babysitting me and Obito was - as I overheard - sulking at the clan compound. Having his precious sensei's kid despising him for no reason is kind of harsh for him.

Oh well.

The next time I did see Obito, I decided, why not give him a chance? He was at the very least not crazy yet. Besides, it (as stupid as it sound) makes me feel guilty.

So give him a chance I did. Obito turned out to be the best baby-sitter ever. He even gave me my first ice-cream.

But today, Minato actually take me out for a little sun.

Of course the team took up the mission of babysitting posted up by Kushina.

* * *

I watch in mild fascination as the black haired, orange color loving Uchiha and the stick-in-the-mud tiny Kakashi spar with the great Yellow-Flash, A.K.A. tou-san while Rin was sitting between me and the picnic basket as she handed me my bottle of milk.

Things I found out after a little incident this morning: Obito was smug and happy about my 1st word. Rin put me in the 'Ooooh! How cute and innocent that every girl should love this, so I love this' department. Kakashi flat out hate me for being a gennin job as he was already a – as I so kindly informed before – stick-in-the-mud chunin. Minato, with his kind persona could be bend however I like with a little cry (Muahahaha) and at last, I was allowed out because most of the gennin teams were preparing for the upcoming Chunin-exam, so was team Minato.

Now let's see, where was I? Oh right! Being fascinated.

"They are amazing, aren't they?" Rin asked out, probably spotting where all my attention poured itself into. I didn't reply. I don't really have to, considering I'm physically eight months old who could sit. Yes, that's a big thing!

Their cool alright. But tell me again how many people have the two light-heads cuties there killed? Hmm?

You know what; I don't think I want to know.

After some time of admiration, I _innocently_ decided to have a relaxing little nap under the warm sunshine of Konoha on the lovely picnic blanket… but I discover something.

Ants. Tiny, evil, little ants that bites.

That's when I freely cry out and boy was it funny to see the great Yellow-Flash and future one-of-the-most-evilest-slash-powerful person panic, the genius and future ANBU captain slay an ant with major annoyance and the three-tail-reason-behind-everything-to-be sighed in exasperation.

Yeah this was one epic team.

I sleep with satisfaction in my pink crib that night.

* * *

You won't _believe_ who came the next week.

"So, I got an advice from Aya to keep you away from mirrors" Said the red eyed girl who somewhat seems to have a very sadistic aura. "She said you're a little demon" she comments with a smirk.

This cannot be Kurenai.

She is so cool!

"Kurenai-chan don't scare the poor kid" Said the minny Asuma. His cigarette replace with a lollipop stick. I burst out laughing at the image… and nobody will ever discover why!

Well, we all know how sweet, pretty and independent Kurenai grow up to be, but seeing her now, you won't believe how evilish – not a real word, I know! – She looks. Something tells me her teammates know exactly how sadistic she could be, seeing as she's practically team leader without their sensei.

I wonder where all the sadistic-ness goes when she hit puberty? I guess she pass it on to Ibiki there, oh well, she was cool while she last, at least this time I have an opportunity to asked her if Asuma was her first kiss… after my 1st birthday.

"Kushina-san informed us that we should not take her to the training ground without sensei" Stated Asuma as he looked at me in Kurenai's arm. "So, what can we do with her?"

Kurenai shrugged. "Take her to Ramen" She deadpanned.

Her male teammates look at her as if she grows a second head, and this time, as much 'cool' as she can be, I admitted that Kurenai was _not_ who I expected her to be… at all.

At the end I still don't know how we end up on the ramen stand. Something to do with a Yuuhi's genjutsu scarier then what my tummy was worth.

Lucky for them, Kushina let them get away with it because of the Ramen Gods or something along the line. Well, at least I get to eat something more than milk and gooey-food. That's something!

* * *

It was one fine and normal day that Minato caught me reading a book, if you must know, medical books here are very interesting, so different from the last medical book I read, granted it was not from this world... anyway, if you think this was awkward. Well, you're very right.

"Hana-chan." Minato said softly, coming my way. I frowned a little and worked my mine quickly. No one in this world has taught me kanji or anything before. But I can read and write no doubt. "Who teach you to read?" Luckily I was prepared.

Next to me was a rather thick book that pretty much contains all the kanji I need to know. But matter of fact, I'm one years old. Luckily Minato's only reaction was a rather surprise wide eye-stare. But then he smiled.

I relaxed a bit at seeing him smile; I didn't know I was so tense.

"Would you like to learn how to write?" He asked. I nodded. I can already write... but better then getting caught again.

And I'm glad I let him, he did not only teach me how to write as he taught me a basic, very basic seals along with it. Not that I was suppose to notice, but as a mentally 18 years old. I knew… And I stop counting my past age when I die. So, I'm a very smart baby. Yes how modest of me I know.

Today was Minato's free day and Kushina has taken it upon her hand to feed his team some Ramen. So, it's daddy's day.

Talking about Minato and Kushina, there's something that's been eating me.

"Tau-san... When did you and Kaa-san married?" I asked randomly. Quite proud of my perfect words, yes I am.

Minato smiled down at me. "Tou-san and Kaa-san married when they knew they were blessed with you because they were so happy." He said as he picks me up and put me on his lap. Placing what looks to me like a storage seal in front of me. "And after five more months you were born. Tou-san was busy on his job but he was very happy to finally see you again."

So basically I was an accident that made them marry earlier than planned, not to mention Kushina was already 4 months with me when it happen. Oh well, as long as they did end up having Naruto, I guess its fine.

... Did I just wish for my parent's dead?

That thought somehow put a dent on my non-shinobi life plan. A very big dent.

Minato put a paper and an ink in front of us while I was sitting on his lap with the seal written scroll. "Would you like to try writing?" He asked. I nodded my head. Then he handed me one paint brush after dipping it in black ink. "Why don't you try copying this?"

I wasn't really worried about being classified as a genius because I knew Minato and Kushina were really not the type to push their own child to the limit. Also because I have an aching feeling that if I want to do something. I have to learn... fast.

So I did not hesitate to write down the words as beautiful and as fast as I can. In my old life, even though my mum chose to live in London, she was a rather traditional woman who teaches me this things when I was ready for it. As I mentioned before, she was Japanese enough to curve some Japanese in me.

But even if I was good at my life before, my one year old body was not really adapt with the art of writing. The words weren't bad. But they end up smudged, ruining the paper. None the less, Minato pet my head and praise me, looking quite awe at the fact his one year old child could write. "Now what would you like to write next?" Minato asked.

Deciding to play the perfect baby part, I pick up the paint brush and wrote what I remember to be the letters used in the Thunder God seal. But without chakra, it was only a well written letter on a blank paper.

Efficient to say even Minato was stunt but not for long really, who would? Considering he put up the seal in every room I explore. Then after a while of silence, he finally spoke "Let's talk about chakra?"

Oh biscuits. I was avoiding that…

But then talked about chakra we did. Of course, Minato did the talking.

The talk did involve something about chakra coils development which involves the level of your physical and mental state, but as a matter of fact I was born with too much already developed chakra coil for mental energy that my physical energy cannot withstand it.

Then they called upon my god-mother who was actually Tsunade, she treated me so my physical state would not crumbled to tiny dust (shivers) but now my coils _is_ develop enough like a 3 years old and ready to develop more like any normal person. But my insane birth... almost dead... took about a week to be sure of my safety. Hence, a very relief Kushina when I did wake up with a god-mother who was already on her marry way to Kiri.

No wonder I could play a little with it already despite my age. Not that I plan to tell Minato, enough surprises for a day. At this rate I might accidently spill about everyone's dead.

One thing for sure, I was already too attached to them.

But after that day, Minato treated me with a bit more mature manner rather than cooing all the time.

0O0

Today, I was dressed up rather... colorfully. Not that I was never colorful (no surprise if you already know who my mother is).

Kaa-san was taking me to her god-son's third birthday, since I will also be 2 years old in 2 months she somehow taught we'll get along great.

Seriously?

But what I didn't expect was for all the people present to wear black or blue dresses and shirts, which made my red dress and red ribbons holding my twin pigtails stand out. Not to mention almost all of them has black-hair and black-eyes making my sunshine hair and blue eyes look foreign.

I. Don't. Like. This.

If that was not the worst part. I was dumped with the birthday boy and his babysitting 5 years old cousin.

Fudges.

Of course I get dumped in the back-yard with Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Itachi! That's the cliché way how things work!

With their unwavering stare, _**of course **_I was un-nerved. Kushina didn't even have the decency to introduce me to them before flipping away in the ceremony among the adults and other children who didn't have enough guts to come and directly greet their heir.

The two boys keep staring like I'm the show of the day in a zoo; apparently I was interrupting their target practice which by the way hit all the bulls' eye red dot.

"Hi." I spoke, rather dryly. But hey! I _still_ spoke didn't I?

...

This was about the time when the older boy blink.

Then after a rather pain in the ass long silence, he spoke "Your different" Was the rather blunt reply I got.

I snorted "Apparently."

Then the boy grinned, lulling my tense body to relax a bit. "Hi! I'm Uchiha Shisui and this is my baby cousin Itachi." Itachi was of course as enthusiastic as a rock but I was not stupid enough to not see the slight glare send pointedly to the older boy at the word 'baby'.

"Namizake Hihana. Pleasure to meet you." I answered, not bothering to bow (I'm practically 1, sue me) as I decided to step towards the boys.

I was supposed to give Itachi his present after all. It was surprising when Kushina bought a set of practice kunai and shuriken for a three years old toddler. But now... no wonder. Looking at the boys standing in front of me... it was rather nerve wracking.

Better to make it quick. "Happy birthday Itachi-san." I said, holding out the present and put on my best smile.

He of course keeps staring and didn't even bother taking the present. Rude.

"You can take it any time now." I snapped. Uzumaki temper, right there.

Itachi blink, Shisui laugh sheepishly as he took the blue wrapped box. "Gomen gomen. We don't... get a lot of outside visits, it was rather surprising..." Shisui answered for the statue boy.

After a second or so, I dismissed it off with a shrug. I see their point. It was war time, the clan children will surely be under high security, especially their heir. And I also have to admit, no-one in the anime has quite the same shade of hair and eye color as the Namizake's that being Naruto and Tou-san. And Itachi and Shisui here, respectively very important to the clan in one way or another, would only see Uchiha people around who had very different trait then me.

Considering Kushina's excitement for visiting Itachi for his_ third_ birthday. I have a feeling this was the first time the boys were exposed to Itachi's God-mother.

Poor boy. Now he shall suffer the same wrath of the Ramen Gods with a close enough to crazy god-mother. At least it wasn't his mother.

I then decided to work on other problems. Like how I was gonna spend the rest of my day... This party is boring.

Then I notice something.

"Teach me?" I asked. As I look at the boys, pointing at the practice tree.

Shisui sighed. "Sorry but we really sh-" turn up the puppy eyes. **Turn up.** "Okay!"

I knew it. Grinning widely I walked towards the tree to get me something to throw.

Of course Itachi was still busy staring.

0O0

I stared blankly at my bleeding hands. "I'm bleeding" I deadpanned. The boys stared "Why am I bleeding?"

By then Shisui was performing a rather shockingly breadth-taking (in the fish out of water _torture_ sort of way) panic dance. Itachi sighed; shocked his head a little, then quietly came over. Stand at my side and taking my bleeding hand in his larger ones.

"Shisui, stop that and please go grab a bandage." It was a command. I didn't need to double think the stoic boy's word to notice that. "Why must you try to smash the shuriken with your hand?"

Big word's three years old!

...

...

Then again, who's talking?

I pouted "I do not." I denied childishly. Besides it was not my fault that my hands were too small for the puny shuriken. "Wasn't it suppose to be blunt?!" I asked. Still pouting.

He was still staring. "It _is_ blunt" He answered blankly. Then he keeps staring. Ok, that's embarrassing…

Then I snorted.

"What seems to be funny?" He asked blankly. Again. What much do you expect from a well curved rock? Besides, I think I'll faint if Itachi Uchiha started laughing. A laughing weasel. Suddenly, laughter was a nasty little traitor.

At that point I giggled. Itachi actually furrowed his brow there.

"It's just." I said between giggles. "I'm here bleeding my hands off, not to mention arguing with my elder _and_ pretty much bleeding all over his special day... It must be quite annoying." I informed. "I wonder how long I'll be grounded...?" I asked, directing the question to no one in particular.

Before he could answer, Shisui came running with a first aid kid, shoving it into Itachi's hand. Itachi treated and neatly bandaged my injured hand. The rest of the day I keep nagging Shisui to train me. He did.

Let's just say that the hand injury was not the last time I needed a first aid-kid that day. And I have a strange feeling that Itachi was staring, even when I look, he shamelessly look straight at my eyes.

At lunch time Itachi was called in to greet the (stuck-up) clan-elders and their (arrogant) children his age. Kushina literally shrieked at seeing me, I couldn't blame her; I mean I do kind of look suspiciously like a mummy. Kushina all but threw a familiar looking kunai inside the koi-fish-pond. Minato appear seeming to thank god for his reflex as he landed on the pond without getting soaked.

Then he took a look at me and demanded answers. Of course by then Shisui started apologizing and Itachi looking stoic as ever. Mikoto sighed. Fugaku seems suspiciously too happy with keeping the clan-elders busy. In the end, since Kushina hasn't properly meets Itachi, Minato was to take me home.

"Bye Shisui-san, Itachi-san!" I said happily as I went over to my father. Itachi actually came out the yard to see me off.

One minute before we flashed away, Itachi said something.

"You're not annoying." He stated. I was about to asked what he means... but then he smiled. He. Friggin. Smiled. "Thank you for a great day." At this he bowed his head a little.

I was gaping like a fish when Minato pick me up and Hirashined away.

I have reasons to believe that I met the real Itachi there, 3 seconds before we left.

And things started to flood my one-year old head. Why should it not?

Itachi the Uchiha genius. Itachi the pacifist. Itachi the great brother. Itachi the hero.

And me. Running away from people I _can_ save. Not to mention _some_ of them were my own _family_. Itachi _killed_ his family to save more people.

That was the time when I truly considered being a shinobi. And found out that yes, yes I'd like to take my chance with the future.

Things like losing my life, living in a world I knew was fictional once, knowing the cruel fate of the people I've met, meeting the young Uchiha hero, all of them were usually pushed in the side of my brain, and I ignored them like the cowered that I am. But for some reason, seeing a child not even 5 yet, destined to kill his own family on the tendered age of 13, it was somehow different. Then the cruel guilt stabbed my heart.

With all the surpassed guilt flying back with the decision, it was followed by relief. The next moment it feels like I could finally _breathbreathbreath_. And next tears came, for my current life, for everyone I knew in this world whose fates were bounded to _suffersuffersuffer_.

MinatoKushinaNagatoKonanKakashiObitoSasoriHiruzanNejiGaaraSasukeShisuiItachi... Itachi... and Naruto.

... Naruto.

Minato, putting me down as he softly asked what's wrong. I give him a pathetic attempt of a smile.

"Why can't people forgive each other?" I founded that it was my voice that spoke.

Minato stared. I waited. I just shocked my head and let him carry me to my room. The question was out of the blue and probably confusing for him.

I didn't get my answer from my _father_ but, I got the real answer of the question which was always in me even though I answered with wrong questions for all the past months. But it was waiting. And now it was out.

If I can't save everyone, why not start with the ones that matter?

But that does not mean that I am not scared. I am very scared.

* * *

_**AN: Thank you, to everyone who review and favor the story. I gotta admit I was not really confident about it, so I thank you.**_

_**So, as I said about this story in my profile, there is a big chance that there shall be another SI OC in this world, I have no intention of pairing this 'person' up with Hinana nor am I really planning to make it a 'him'. Probably not even in the same generation...**_

_**But I would like to know if you think another SI OC is too much or if you would like her?**_

_**Hint: There is a big chance that she is one of a very important character's sister as well, but it could always change. Any suggestions and guess are welcome.**_

_**Please R and R. Reviews really are big motivations.**_


	3. I MUST be curst

**Disclaimer: **_If I own Naruto life would be so much more happy... but life is hell, so there!_

**Beta:** _NaruHina108_

_School annual sports and Exam are right around the corner so please excuse my speed. It shall be better after the worse._

**xenocanaan:** _New chapter coming up! ;D_**  
**

**Tziphora:** _I hope you continue to be interested in my story._

**Kaioo: **_My sincere apologies for my outburst. Please note that the plot is just starting and I can't possibly reveal everything and all the hidden things in 2 chapters. Especially when the person who hold the POV does not care about what happen in her surrounding for the time being.  
_

**Mr. Pinkster:** _Thanks again for your help. As always you're the absolute best._**  
**

**StartWithThankYou:** _Parings? __If you ask nicely;). But at the moment Hihana is two and boys are the least of her worries. Besides, you might be surprise what the future hold._**  
**

**Bananarock509:** _I'm glad you find enjoyment in my story. Thank you for your help and I promise I will improve... then again, I already got a very awesome Beta._

* * *

Chapter 3: I Must Be Curst.

Just because I said that I was going to change doesn't automatically mean I will start training for 10 hours straight or start plotting the fate of people. Well…maybe except Danzo's death… Ok fine, I do admit that I did plan out his death but that's all mental happenings and not really worth looking into. I mean, who in the world wouldn't be if they ended up in the same situation as me? Besides, I'm sure you'll understand when I say that something is about just as satisfying if you think about it.

Even the first moment that I made that promise, that from now on it was going to be different; I can't simply go ahead and scream at the top of my lungs about everything to the world. I'm not that much of an idiot; I know I needed a plan first. I wasn't exactly the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja. I am not Naruto, but I was the next best thing. BEVIEVE IT!

Ahem…

But as much as I hate to think about it, I know that there's a slight possibility that Naruto might not be born… A prophecy is a prophecy though and that's the only thing I'm hanging on to right now. The only thing I'm willingly let the faith of this world hang on to as well.

Tragic, I know.

Unfortunately, this is a destiny that I can't outrun from. I could let Minato and Kushina die, while making sure that the Hokage keeps quiet about me being related to Naruto. During that time, it would also be understood that Konoha's jinchuriki and the yellow flash's son aren't related (Though they very much are). I mean after all, he needs to suffer in order to help others who shared the same pain.

Meanwhile, I could live a normal civilian's life, suffocating myself with guilt or not, but either way I would live. In the end however, I couldn't convince myself that my birth wouldn't alter anything. It may be because of the fact that:-

I was unfortunately born in a fictional world which is not so fictional anymore… but _still_ fictional. A fictional world where everything happen in a chain of events.

My birth was more than enough to break at least one of those chains.

Because I was unlucky enough to be born the older sibling of the main-character, yes, his sister. Who by the way, never exist.

Before I even made any decisions, my fate was sealed. Only now, I am willing to let destiny play with me.

The more I kept thinking, the wearier I got... yet my chain of thoughts continued on. When Obito and Rin became chunin, some week before my 1st birthday, I didn't care. Actually, I didn't care about anything at the time, but now it proves that they were 11 then, and now I'll be two years old in exactly 2 days. They were or will probably be around 12 years old. The possibility of saving them in only a span of a year is well… unachievable. I harshly gulped down those words "unachievable" as I knew I would lose two of my bonds already.

Shaking my mind to mentally throw that train of thought away, I returned back to reality. "Kanade-san, can I please have my paper and ink." I asked with my sweetest voice to the black-haired nanny. With an easy-going smile, the women handed me what I requested for right away. Then with quiet footsteps of a ninja, she left the room I was currently occupying. I was observant enough to notice that my nanny had many qualities of a Kunoichi.

Having quiet footsteps, surpassed chakra and always knowing when my chakra flares in panic. All of these characteristics give me my reasons to believe that she is a sensory type. Her chakra control also seems flawless as she can control it enough to make her appear as a normal civilian, but her scars and paranoia speak otherwise. I don't know what level she was presently on, but nonetheless she was undoubtedly a Kunoichi.

This is what I've been doing for the past few weeks:

I practiced chakra control; at the very best it was harder than I had originally thought. I guess my nanny makes it seem so much easier than in reality.

So basically, the main idea is that the larger the reserve means a larger amount to control. Sometimes books were not enough to teach me everything I needed to know about it. In short, chakra training sucks! In target practice, I wasn't that bad, but I was absolutely horrible when it came to holding anything sharp. The only thing I could've worked on was a neat-and-fast-handwriting style.

I was labeled as a budding genius (which I'm sure everyone in my possession will get) at least in mental development.

I didn't start the physical exercise before my parents believed I was ready for it.

I was just that lazy.

But, I'm hoping not to inherit any of Minato's special jutsu as I didn't deserve them, Naruto did. I think I have been taking quite enough from him…

But I sure as hell tried to form a chain and believe me when I say I wanted at least that from my current parents, but I was definitely not ready for that either. I didn't even know how it works and my chakra control was already horrible to begin with.

"Hana-chan!"

"EEEP!" I shrieked as I literally fell over face first into the newly dry ink of my paper. I was too busy pondering on my own thoughts that I didn't even realized when my parents were home.

Some kunoichi I was…

I got up with haste and turned towards them, greeting them with the biggest smile my mouth allowed me to. Kushina picked me up in one swift moment and twirled me around the room which at the time everything seemed blurred. She settled me down after the roller coaster of a ride when we had both gotten dizzy. Minato, as always stayed behind, inspecting my work and cleaning them up.

It has become somewhat of a routine.

Kushina happily set down on one of the chairs at the table while she let me sit on her lap. "SO! What should we do for your birthday?"

Right that.

"Such a shame we couldn't have some celebration planned. Stupid war!" My mum complained and started whining, I snorted a bit at her childish mannerisms. This was supposed to be the cue where dad walked in and calmed her down… except this time he didn't.

Instead of throwing away my kanji letters as he usually did. He calmly placed them on the table in front of my mother, who was still busy whining to notice my father's movement. Clearing his throat purposely loud, she still didn't get the message that he wanted her attention fixated on him. Of course she didn't.

"Kushina?" Father finally voiced out his hints, sounding exasperate.

"Minato what did I say about interrupting my tantrums!" Kushina complained loudly. In the corner, I could have sworn I heard Kanade's quiet giggle as she exited out of the house.

"Gomen Kushina, but why don't you take a look at our daughter's work?" Father asked with a smile. Mother, though still pouting, finally looked down at them.

"Ha Ha, very funny Minato." She simply replied in disbelief. Minato was giving her a rather emphasis look. That's when Kushina suddenly stiffed. "You're not kidding..." Kushina blunted out. Quickly shifting her gaze back to the letter, you could see her eyes widen, saying "Are you seriously telling me that my _1_ _year old daughter_ wrote this?"

"Yes Kushina." Minato calmly replied as he then folded the paper and moved it aside.

"I suggest starting training; it should have started when she could start walking…"

Kushina, letting her hand go lax, gently ruffling my hair with the other as if to block out the conversation. She started speaking again "She was only three months old Minato."

"I notice, and that was the reason why we waited…" Minato sighed out. "But sooner or later we are going to have to start. We've talked about this before Kushina-chan, please don't forget that there is a chance that Hihana-chan is the only Uzumaki heiress left…"

"… Fine." Kushina voiced out with a bit of hesitation. "I'll ask the old-man for leave…"

See what I mean about my destiny being set?

After that, she took me to my room and for some reason, she tied my hair with her favorite red ribbons.

I didn't even have the chance to finish my cookie…

0O0

My birthday was celebrated with a small group. The Hokage and his wife dropped by for a short while, Kakashi, meanwhile, was brooding in the corner as he glared daggers at my beloved cake. Rin, as sweet as ever helped out Kaa-san and Tou-san in the kitchen, while Obito was entertaining me with the stories of his many great adventures.

I just stood there, looking at him as if I was listening, but in truth, I understand close to nothing to what he was saying.

Hey it always works in History class!

So unsurprisingly (or maybe not so surprisingly), the process also worked splendidly here too.

To my surprise, Jiraiya didn't show up. I suppose he was too busy peeping into bath-houses or at the very most, he was on a mission. We (as in Konoha) _are_ – at the moment – taking active part in a world war.

My nanny also attended the party. She was an Uchiha.

Why didn't I mention this information before? Well, I'm sorry a 1 year old, like yours truly cannot remember every single detail, hell, one year olds barely remember their own name!

I didn't even know that there were other Uchiha females besides Mikoto Uchiha until Itachi's birthday. For a clan that almost stirs the entire story of Naruto, they sure didn't get much of the spotlight. Or was it only the females that didn't?

Anyway, back to what I was saying, my nanny was an Uchiha so it explained how she had come down to my birthday party with Shisui's and Itachi's presents.

I snorted when I found out that Shisui gave me a first-aid box. The present Itachi gave me had electric-blue twin ribbons. Both of them gave me an additional gift of a handmade wooden kunai and shuriken set. The only difference was that the end was pointy and it was curved in such a way that it was smaller than your usual weapon. I guess I should be thankful, I've only met them once, clan order or not. It was nice to know that they were thoughtful enough to get me such a gift like this.

Why clan order? Because, even though Minato hasn't killed dozens of people from Iwa in the front line just yet, everyone knows the major possibility of him being the next Hokage. That's what Kakashi seems to believe anyway.

Obito gave me a teddy-bear… actually the toy was rather successful in pinning me to the ground so I'm going to go ahead and say it was extremely bigger than me. Rin gave me a box of sweets, and the box can sing! (Japanese Nursery rhymes… but it sings!) Kushina and Minato gave me a whole new wardrobe of ninja outfits.

But Kakashi's present – as stupid and clueless as he may be when it came to toddlers (which he is by the way tragically showing) was the best. The kid frigging bought me a weapon and chakra-control book.

Minato and Kushina were quite surprised when I glare daggers at them as they tried to take the precious present away from my safe hold.

All in all, it was an interesting day.

0O0

You have no idea how stupid of a decision it was, choosing to be a kunoichi out of the blue… and not arguing after parents asked to start training.

_"Honey, wake up we need to run 10 laps around the village" That was my wake up call._

I mean, have you seen the village in the anime? It was a frigging city, I tell you, a CITY! Of course the first week I collapsed in the first 2 laps. It was a wonder I could even do that, I guess it had something to do with being born in a shinobi world with magical ninja parents. Hence, magical ninja body.

It took me a month to run 10 laps, and she increased the number to 30 right away. After that it increased to 100. IS THAT NOT EVEN NORMAL?

Fucking slave driver.

If that wasn't enough torture, you should've met my physical and taijutsu tutor Minato had hired for me.

_"Good morning youthful student, don't you look youthful today!"_

Yes, the traitor who dares to call himself my father has hired Guy as my tutor... GUY! And tragically I have spent my three months of physical training stuck with him and we haven't even started the taijutsu class yet! Minato was not the only traitor, oh no, you would not believe who would have giggle fits every evening while caring for me at home!

_"I need a bath I can't even handle! I'm dying!" I wailed dramatically._

_"Now now Hana-chan, you know better than to greet your mother all stinky for your fuinjutsu class." The black haired women spoke, voice coated with hidden laughter. I knew she was laughing at me because obviously I wasn't laughing at all!_

My _nanny _Uchiha.

Uchihas; all fucking traitors!

And there was the Fuinjutsu night class with Kaa-san.

_"I still don't get how you know more letters then me Dattebanne." The red haired women complain yet again for the 62 times that week._

_"It's because I'm smart"_

_"I'm older dattebanne"_

_"I'm better"_

_"I'm the best Fuinjutsu master in all of Konoha!"_

_"That's what people say when they saw they were about to be over-shadowed" I drawled. "And you're a female, dearest mother, so you can't possibly be a master."_

_"Stupid Minato's brains" The red head grumped. "2 laps around the village!"_

_"__**What!?"**_

Next was the weekend's chakra control with team Minato.

_"What were you __**thinking**__ drowning yourself?!" The grey haired prodigy asked with fury as he dried his soaked hair with the towel given by my brownish-red haired trainer._

_I glared right back. "I told you __**I can't swim**__!"_

_"You were supposed to step on it __**not in it**__!"_

_"Don't talk to Hihana-chan like that Bakashi!" The self-proclaimed best Uchiha defended me._

_Oooooh, my knight in orange goggles!_

_"Whatever, what would sensei say if he saw how poor we're doing at the mission he assigned to us!" Kakashi talks a lot these days._

_"I can't believe it, you're all useless!" He shouted. Just bring out the best in him, don't I.__And to think he was happy that babysitting was not the only thing they will be doing._

So you see I've been quite distracted for the past few months. Now, I was starting taijutsu classes with Guy, starting to also learn how to apply chakra in my seals and can now proudly stand on water without looking like a chicken thrown in a river because some blind person mistaken it for a duck. I have to make the reference even though I don't like being referred to as a chicken or a duck; after all I'm not Sasuke.

Ironically, I still can't swim. Nor can I run 100 laps around the village… I still can't even complete 30.

We'll worry about that later though as I'm a bit busy at the moment.

"You kill my **BIRDIE**!" The 5 year old in front of me screamed, Kanade stiffed next to me as she clenched my hands (ouch women!). Now ladies and gentlemen, why in the name of _Buddha_, would I kill a bird you asked? What the hell in going in that pin size brain of her, you asked?

It seems we're all very confused, so let's just all get back from about some hour ago when my nanny and Tou-san's team accompanied me to my lovely walk around the village, shall we?

0O0

"Water bottle?" Kanade's voice called out.

"Check!" Answered the orange-Uchiha.

"Shopping list?"

"Magnet on the fridge, I got it!" I said as I ran into the kitchen. Kakashi was standing next to the counter, which was next to the fridge. The fridge that contains the list I cannot reach. "Good-morning youthful, hip and cool scarecrow, would you mind passing me the list?" I oh-so-innocently asked, watching the stoic white haired boy twitching uncomfortably.

He ripped the paper off the fridge and handed it to me. "We are talking to sensei about your taijutsu teacher." He said as he furiously walked out the kitchen, but I have a great feeling that he did not miss the way I snorted as he left.

"Hihana-chan!" I heard Obito called

"Coming!"

Lovely audience of my life, that is how my day began… and it lasted that way for the whole shopping hour. It was exactly 7 seconds after the peace, that the incident had started triggering.

"My un-youthful hip and cool rival!" The oh-so familiar voice shouted. I could recognize that voice from anywhere. Now as any sensible 2 years old in my shoes would do, I dashed behind the closest hideout, which was a sack of potato, and watched as the event unfolded.

"In this lovely day upon us, I hereby challenge you to a duel Kakashi! This time I shall be the victorious one!" announced Konoha's green beast, giving his familiar salute. "If I should not, I shall do 2,000 push-ups with my youthful student!"

_Shudder_, I tell you people. _**Shudder**_**.**

"Hey! What about me! I want to fight you too!" Obito challenged right back as Kakashi was a bit too busy feeling annoyed. Guy turned to the Uchiha.

"Excuse me youthful sir… have we met?"

Long silence. Cold breeze blows…

"Are you KIDDING ME?!" Obito all but shirked like a girl. "I failed my first exam because of you! I'm Uchiha Obito!"

"Oh! That was very rude of me, Obito san! I did not know you were part of the un-youthful Uchiha clan!" Guy shouted. "For my un-youthfulness, I shall run a thousand laps around the village with my student!"

Damn you people!

"That will not be necessary, Guy-san. I do apologize for the rejection but my team and I are currently on a mission." Rin said and I swear I could've seen a halo above her head as she was our savior.

But the situation was still too risky that I thought why the hell not as I sprinted at the not too far off corner. I didn't need to look back to notice that my nanny had quietly put down the bags and followed after me. I'm sure Kakashi was well-aware, but he simply chooses to stay and distract Guy instead.

That was the one thing that the young Hatake and I silently agreed on together. Might Guy was a threat. S-rank mission: keep him away as long as we can help it. At the moment, protecting me was unlucky team 7's mission. So, I left them behind with the green beast.

I regret nothing.

I ended up in a park that looked like a training ground where some children are playing and some training, probably one of the ninja-academy Parks I've heard so much from Obito. It was a Park-Training-Ground. I know I'm creative… shut up!

In the corner, there was a girl with a rich, red silk kimono; her hand held a delicate- looking cage with a blue singing bird inside it. She was surrounded by the academy children as they all fought over who could take a look at the bird first. We can all see a bird was present in the party. It's starting to make sense right?

But actually, this goes nowhere.

I did not stab or strangle the damn bird. I'm not even sure how I got involved in all of this mess.

You see, all I really did was take out the wooden kunai that the Uchiha boys had given me and started practicing on one of the trees at the far end because honestly what else was I to do? I certainly do not feel like going back. My nanny was standing not far next to me.

Shortly, it was then the academy students started joining in on my little practice (though they use blunt-kunai). So, the girl came over as well. When she was about to walk pass me, she tripped over her own feet. I flatly step side-ways and let her fall, as she squashed the poor blue bird to death. Now, we were surrounded by a very uncomfortable pin-drop-silence.

Now, I think we all see how things happened, but now let's talk about why the air was so tense.

"Oh my, Yumiko-hime… are you okay?" You see, a snake sannin just spoke and the girl in front of me is the Daimyo's daughter, not that I knew at the moment… But what I _do _know, the snake sannin hated me.

Why? I'm Namizake Minato's daughter, his rival for the Hokage seat.

He was probably the one who played body-guard for the princess, a body-guard which could have easily prevented the fall if he had wished for it… But of course he didn't.

Hence,

"You killed my **BIRDIE**!"

… I think I'm in trouble.

"Orochimaru-sama" My nanny spoke respectively, her voice though changed to the blank sound I often heard from Uchihas. It was strange as I never heard it from her, not even once until now.

"Kanade-chan" Snake-face greeted with a creepy smile. Shivers. "Ah! So this must be Minato-kun's daughter." Oh! Pa-lease! Like he didn't know! I was practically a gender-switch minny Minato!

"Why are you talking to her?! She killed my birdie! The little peasant deserves a punishment!" The shrieking banshee was the brunet princess next to me.

As always, I was about to run my mouth and ruin everything but my nanny beat me to the talking part.

Kanade bowed. "We humbly apologize for such a mistake, Hime-sama, but you must understand that Hihana-chan is only 2."

"I'll have you know that I was a very proper lady when I was 2!"

I would have gotten away with everything too if I haven't gave a very un-ladylike snort there. But by the time that I knew it was a mistake, Orochimaru was already smirking away and my nanny groaned softly.

"We shall go and see what father and the Hokage says about your behaviors? Guard!" The little twit ordered. Orochimaru all too happily steps towards me.

"Get away from me, you pedophile!"

"Excuse me?"

"Young lady! Where have you learned those words?"

"You lack the dignity of a girl!"

0O0

"Sensei." Orochimaru greeted the tired looking Hiruzen. Across from him was a pig-looking guy who dresses up like a Japanese-pharaoh. I was standing next to the princess; my nanny was outside the door with the other body-guards, the food holder and I swear there was a girl with a giant palm-leave among the crowd, as the brat has ordered.

"Orochimaru, I'm sure your mission was to protect the Daimyo's daughter while I talk to her father about their defense." The Hokage commanded. The pig guy (he wasn't fat… he just look like one) seems to be annoyed too. Not Good.

Orochimaru had a smirk on his face as he probably saw how tense I was. "Yes sensei, but Yumiko-hime has something to sa-"

"Oh father! It's tragic!" The girl started, the air somehow transformed from tense to dramatic… this was one powerful little girl. "My Utau-chan has been killed mercilessly by this…this witch! She shall pay for it!" She said, pointing a finger directly at me. "This witch! Her behavior is worse than that of an earthworm!"

EXCUSE ME!?

"Is this true?" Oh no, now the stupid Daimyo joined in!

"No! She fell over and squished the bird!" I defended myself.

"Take responsibility you peasant!" The girl retorted.

"Look who's talking!"

With her nose turned up in annoyance, she said in a sassy way "See Tou-sama, absolutely no manners…"

"That's not fa –" That's when I look up and find both the Hokage and Daimyo trying to hold in their laughter as if it was the funniest thing they've seen in years. It probably was, considering the war and all. Orochimaru just look slightly disappointed.

Take that you snake-face!

"Father! This is not funny!" The young girl whined in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but it is child…" Spoke the Daimyo as he petted the pouting girl's head. "What is your name?" He suddenly asked. With this question, all eyes at once shifted onto me.

"Hihana, Namizake Hihana." I answered, ignoring the nerve-breaking stares. Then I suddenly realized I forget to bow, however they didn't seem to care.

"Minato-san's daughter? But I was sure that was only about a year or so ago…" The man said.

"I'm 2 years old, Daimyo-sama" I answered him.

"Ah, I see Konoha has been blessed yet again with another child prodigy, not a big surprise knowing your father" I would have said no, I wasn't, I was simply mentally older and I have pushed my physical states as well, but of course, I can't. The man has commended and then turned towards the Hokage. "I decided it shall be Minato Namizake and Orochimaru."

"Decided what?" That was Orochimaru who finally spoke at the mention of his name.

"Oh, but Minato-kun at the moment is out on a mission." The Hokage answered, ignoring his favorite student flat out. "But his team is also, at the moment, in Konoha, it consists of three chunin including a medic-nin, an Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake but their current mission is to protect Hihana-chan here."

Of course it takes only a name to praise the grey-haired-baka's ability.

"I see…so then I'll pick them and Orochimaru." The Daimyo finished as he goes ahead and signed the contract paper… or at least that's what it look like. "Yumiko-chan, you're spending the week in Konoha with Namizake-san. Isn't that great?"

"WHAT!?" I mentally noted that I was not the only one who shrieked.

0O0

I walked out to find myself with three chunins and my nanny staring at me. I did not even have the energy to ask how team-Minato minus Minato appears.

"Are you okay Hihana-chan?" Rin asked.

"My life… is over!"

"You're two." Everyone ignore the Uchiha.

As if on cue, the Hokage's secretary stepped out from the door behind me. "Team 7, please report to the Hokage."

According to them, the war was not pretty and quite the few of the nobles decided to settle in Konoha for a while or so seeing as it is the safest place, having the strongest ninja in the country and all, not to mention it was well guarded as it is after all, the heart of the fire country.

The Daimyo has brought his daughter with him to asked the Hokage to empty some compound for him and his snotty family and he shall be gone for the week to fetch the rest of the family and they shall move in afterwards. And now, we were stuck with snake face and princess snot for a _week_.

Of course I'm _sulking_!

0O0

It was always Kanade who watch my training and walk me home with the company of Rin or Obito. Strangely enough, today it was Kakashi who walked me home.

"Kakashi-nii?" I asked.

"Hn?"

"Why are you taking me home?"

"Because it's the easiest way."

"You live close by our house?" I wondered aloud. It was after a while, and I still didn't get an answer so I questioned more.

"Kakashi-nii? Do you live near us?"

"Hihana, we live in the same house."

Oh I see that explain-

…

…

"EXCUSE ME!

No wonder Minato scolded him about his _over-training_, his bad sleeping and eating habits! He was impossible! I did not know at all!

_But_ I shall not worry about a boy who believes he was all high and mighty, I shall _not _fuss over his bad habit that he will never quit. I shall not fuss over his stupid-health just to be ignored. I am _not_ Sakura!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

**AN:** _First. Minato and Kushina's age. I made them 19 because I know the Ame orphans were only 25 when Yahiko died and that was a little while after or before the 3rd shinobi world war. Minato has to be younger then them as he has just graduated the academy when the tode sage left the orphans after training and take up Minato's genin team in Konoha. And remember, we had a good 2 years ahead for the end of the war and the nine-tail attack._

**_Isn't Hihana too young for all of this in the chapter you may ask?_**

_People I have a 1 years old niece who will be turning 2 in a month. I know what they are capable of if they have the brain for it. You must notice that Hihana lack very much, physical endurance compare to others who are trained since walking-moment (Itachi, for example, has 'seen' war when he was 4) even though she is an Uzumaki (which kinda mean she has tougher endurance). But her mental development is fast. She shall regret this later in her life as she did not hide her mental intelligence.  
_

**_What did Tsunade do to her?_**

_Patient, my friends. I'm sure **someone** will explain one day.  
_

**_Isn't the age gap between Minato and Kakashi, Rin, Obito a bit too tiny?_**

_1. Minato is not only a genius but also grew up in war time. That pretty much proves early graduation and fast promotion even if it was not mentioned.  
_

_2. Team Kakashi also grew up in war time and it is no secret that they graduate early._

_3. Minato was mature and strong enough, didn't take a genius to see that. (I mean the boy as a **boy** save a kidnapped girl from Kumo-nins who I'm sure are not only some genins)_

**_Reviews are appreciated and questions are welcome. But please note that English is NOT my mother tongue._**

**_Please Review!_**


	4. My Loyalty lies With Them

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. And I probably never will..._

_Beta: NaruHina108_

* * *

The morning had somehow come by too quickly (Apart of myself hates it's persistence as it disturbed my blissful sleeping). The beginning of my day starts off with my training with Guy-sensei and his over dramatic number of laps, push-ups, and katas.

Advance or not, there was a limit to what my young and small body can take, and it will do me well to know them.

Afterwards, Team Minato comes to pick me up while I gladly leave my insane training. Everything was going normally, until today. Instead of going to the path we always went on, we headed towards the Park-Training-Ground.

I certainly don't like team Minato's new mission especially if it involve innocent me. The snob little girl was certainly not the only brat that got me twitching.

You see, when I was about this age in my last life, I had an interesting theory; pretty people were nice, and ugly people were mean. Shallow-minded I know but I was only two! Personally, I blame Disney princesses.

So, in the end it only served as a mass destructive weapon of harming my ego in high school. My mother had used this weapon when she had brought it up in front of my toad-like principal!

If I applied this same theory upon my life here, I would know one thing for certain: Orochimaru is ugly. (So ugly that I can put him into the rotten foot kind-of ugliness category)

So ugly that he started kidnapping pretty people and dare to tell the third that he was pretty and he collect pretty people all for the village power. (Delusional much?)

It doesn't help either with the fact that he's a marvelous fabricator. It didn't sit well in my stomach at the thought that he will now lead his worst rival's team, moreover, that person's daughter (Me!) No! I'm too youthful to die in such a horrible way!

Apparently Kakashi was as broody as I was about it, even if he deny everything and fighting tooth-and–nail to shut me up. I knew he was totally brooding over it.

Yet, here I was, shamelessly admitting that I was sulking.

I was too caught up musing myself that before I knew it; we had arrived at the Park-Training-Ground. Standing in front of a large tree, one of the only spots that had shade and on this shade, sat a very-familiar looking brunet. This time though, she was wearing a pale yellow kimono, but besides that she was just calmly sipping her tea with a picnic blanket underneath her.

Next to her was a purpled-headed kunoichi, who is at the time, is practically absorbing the dangos like an ant eater. It is not supposed to amuse you. Yes, I do find it tragic that defenseless ants get eaten by big-mean and ugly ant eaters. Big deal!

"Is Orchimaru here yet?" Said the Uchiha as he scanned the area with what I could only define on his face as confusion. That was when the dango-eating ant eater glared kunais towards us. Not to mention, it still didn't stop her movements of gulping down the food.

"Heh, unlike you Uchiha, my sensei actually has a sense of punctuality!" The girl hissed coldly.

Standing beside me was a fuming Uchiha, a blinking medic, and an indifferent Kakashi Hatake. "Well if you're so positive about that, where is he then?!" Obito replied with triumph in his eyes; clearly he was a little too proud about his decent comeback…

"I believe you simply misinterpreted the situation, Obito-kun" Said a creepy voice behind us, making the whole Team Minato shiver with goose bumps, while I made a plan of running like hell. "It's quite a shame that you couldn't sense that I was sitting right above you. I expected more of Minato's team…." The freak finished his stalk-ish speech with a mocking expression.

I couldn't help myself from snorting a little. If he really thinks that he could get away with pulling that innocently insulting card, he should've chose better. His genin teams weren't exactly skipping around proclaiming peace nor were they expressing power either. If anything, the pedophile had managed to let the Senju's heir die (At least that's what I think Nawaki was considering he was the only known grandson of Hashirama) while the boy was on his team.

The problem was that my dad's team didn't know that, did they? Neither should I though. I can't babble nonsense to the fucking Sanin, now can I? So here Kakashi was, pouring his barely restrained killer intent on the girly-looking sanin. Obito wasn't too subtle with his anger either as he was hotly warning him to take back his words. Rin, herself didn't look to happy.

Well, isn't this a lovely start? Is it just me or is it awfully quiet?

As if to answer my sarcastic questions, the girl rose and pointed her finger directly at the unsuspected victim who happened to be Obito. Well it doesn't really surprise me with his luck… or lack of it. "You, buy me more tea and not the kind you commoners get on the market. Go to the Yamanka flower shop and they shall know what I desire." The girl snapped sharply.

"And why would I listen to you?" Obito said with an even more angered expression especially due to her tone of voice (That didn't even have a tint of welcoming) by now, both Kakashi and Rin were wearily looking at the intensity between Obito and the princess. It seemed like the ugly snake was forgotten at the time being. Yes, everyone would love to strangle the princess but she _is _the _princess._

"Don't you dare ignore my orders, peasant!" The girl shrieked as she stared daggers at the black-haired boy.

"Hey, don't' talk to the Daimyo's daughter like that loser." The girl I know quite well as Anko snapped. Besides her, the brat proudly lifted her nose as if to further mock Obito. That was about the time when Kakashi not so willingly stepped in to stop the not so meaningful bickering.

"Just go get the tea damn it" Kakashi growled out, frustrating Obito even more with his tone and lets face it, the fact that it was Kakashi who said it. Just when he was about to continue his shouting fit, Rin, the angle that she was, joined in and stop the shouting.

"Obito-kun, please go get the tea." She whisper soundly but it was enough to make Obito run the errant. Then she turned to the girl. "Gomen hime-sama, he's a very nice boy if you get to know him." Rin answered, smiling. The girl huffed and turned away. Well at least I'm not alone in the Hated-topia now.

I eyed the whole show curiously as Anko started eating yet again. Thinking mildly that maybe the princess was not so bad if she allow Anko to not only sit next to her, but also let her access to her personal lunch.

:***:***:***:

I was dead wrong.

That girl was evil incarnation of the devil and she didn't stand so far away from Orochimaru in the 'ugly-compartment' I'm sure Orochimaru got the same message too. I do admit though that it was quite amusing to see him in a traditional female Kimono during our shopping spree with the 'un-holy one' (As Obito has named the princess)

Afterwards we went on top of the Hokage Mountain to only let the princess proclaim how stupid it was to crave a face into a mountain.

This exclamation seriously bused both Obito's and Oroachimaru's pride, not to mention a little bit of mine too, but all for different kinds of reasons. Mine is being the fact that my father will soon be the Hokage himself and will have a 'giant-ugly-rock-face' too. The other two, I'm sure you can guess why.

Let's not forget that at least one of the team always has to run an 'important' yet entirely pointless errand… like the tea Obito brought her, she simply tossed the package inside a trash-can claiming that she has enough tea. Now I'm convinced that she's ignoring my existence which I'm perfectly fine with.

That sums up the way we spend the. first. day! It was a terrible experience to have so it is going to be a very long week indeed. But to put some positive information into this, at least I was lucky enough to be carried around by Obito.

:***:***:***:

It's been a couple of days since the princess's arrival; I seriously don't know how I managed to get through to Thursday morning…. Without a doubt, I'm sure that everyone has already marked their calendars for the end of the week, even Anko seems to be annoyed.

That night, for the first time in a while, Kakashi stayed for dinner, but afterwards with a quick "Thank you for the food" he had gone straight into his room which was ironically just opposite to mine.

Sore. I feel absolutely sore! It fills every part of my body as it seems to be pulling my muscles in every direction. It's mostly in my legs as they weigh 1000 pounds to me. I know it wasn't the mission's (Which I'm not really a part of) effect. Sure, we were all mentally drained and by the end of the week we'll probably need a brain transplant before we go insane. But this wasn't the cause of my soreness either though.

The criminal behind this is Guy-sensei!

"Kakashi!"

I bolted awake at the muffled scream. I was convinced that it was Obito that was the one who was screaming like a banshee.

"Wake up Kakashi! The princess has been kidnapped!"

Slight bickering and hassle came right after (Probably Kushina was there in one point) finally they left with one-more crack on the window. Minutes later, someone puffed in and talked to my mother, maybe some ANBU?

I didn't know 40 minutes could pass so quickly… and yet, oh-so slowly.

Apparently someone sneaked in the village and took the Daimyo's daughter straight from 2 ANBU guards. Surely it can't be that easy… apparently, it was. And now her day guards are tailing after the kidnapper.

… This must be a joke! Normal people should not trust Orochimaru with Minato's team! But people didn't know that. And now the ANBU has left and there is absolutely nothing I can do to ensure any of their safety.

I was completely useless; I mean I don't know about this part of the story! This makes me so scared that it seemed to make my 1000 pound legs shake. What's going to happen? Why is this happening? Will one of team Minato be hurt? What have I done?!

On cue, Rin burst into the door with her face flushed, which indicated that she had been running all the way here. "I have some bad news…t-they put her under genjutsu…she revealed your location…" She managed to wheeze out as she gasped for more air. "Kushina-san, I am to bring Hihana to the tower for protection right away! I cannot find Obito anywhere so I would appreciate it if you would find him for me."

Hesitating for a small second, Kushina nodded her head.

"Come on Hihana, we need to go right away." Rin said as I followed her without a single word spoken, I gripped her hand as she led me out of the house. Not once did I notice the smirk that appeared on the face of the stranger in the shadows.

:***:***:***:

In all of her life, Kushina was never the type to be frantic or worst yet, panicking about situations. Those were more seen when she was still a little girl with a crush. No, she was able to admit that she only reacted when her village counted on her the most.

Kushina never let herself think and dig herself into anxiety because she always reacted first, and when the Red-Hot Habanero reacts, it never turns out pretty for her opponents…

That was exactly what Kushina did when her husband's female student had ran inside and told her the terrible news. Not only do the kidnappers know that the Daimyo's daughter was in Konoha, but by the ways Rin spoke, they seems to know that she was the Jinchuriki! Worse-case scenario would be that the kidnappers thought that Hihana was the host of the Nine Tails…!

It was a possibility fact as seals are most unstable during childbirth and if it did break, usually the new born was the best-suited vessel. And everyone knowing that she is an Uzumaki was a bonus point that Kushina willingly take as her reason to react.

What really bugged her was what Rin said about losing Obito… He would never leave Rin's side if it was not absolutely important. So doing what she did best, Kushina reacted.

Running inside the bedroom her and Minato shared, she grabbed her weapon pouch and jumped out the window.

Not long after her search did Kushina sense a battle on the outskirts of the village. Not hesitating for a second longer, she ran in the same direction. There was no way she was going to lose one of Minato's students.

By the time the tomato-haired kunoichi reached the battlefield, she had found that the Suna-nin had been defeated by Kakashi and Obito, who had taken care of the situation. Orochimaru meanwhile stood in the front looked unimpressed as usual.

"Kushina-nee! The other two kidnapped the princess and Rin!" Obito shouted with dread.

Slowly, the information processed into her brain. "No…" She gasped, she had been so sure it was Rin who… A connection began to form,

Suna…puppets, chakra strings, Rin being captured, Rin taking Hihana…!

With red hot fury, Kushina released a very wild field of sensor chakra.

Whoever took her baby has hell to pay.

:***:***:***:

I didn't wake up with a headache like I expected to (because apparently that's what everybody does) but with an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. Scanning the area quietly, I noticed I was in a kind of cave, a moist one. That's a good sign I suppose, since the person that knocked me out wore a Suna head-protector.

I noticed that the bodies of both the princess and Rin were still very much breathing which made me fill up with great relief.

"It's disappointing huh?" A female voice said. I quickly snapped my head towards the direction it came from. The cave was so dark that all that was visible was her slick voice. "I had hoped for a moment that she would be the Jinchuuriki…"

"See! I told you it was a stupid plan" This one was male.

Now that my eyes were adjusted to the darkness, I could see that the male and female were sitting across each other at the opening of the cave.

"Just think about the profit we could have made if she would have been one!" The girl argued, not willing to admit she was wrong and the plan was a failure.

"Well one of your 'believes' got Yuta killed! And why weren't we informed beforehand that a Sanin was involved!" The man hissed with such annoyance.

"Jeez, calling me careless when you're revealing names while the hostage is awake…" The girl said as the man whipped his glare heatedly towards me. "Hmph and you call yourself a former ANBU." The girl last said with a shake of disapproval.

"Isn't this supposed to be the part where you tie them up so they cannot try to escape?" The girl shrugged her shoulders and pretended to ignore the man's word by inspecting her hands.

"She's only a baby, what do you think I could do to get into her thick skull of hers?" Glancing towards me again then at the man.

"What use is she then? So what if she gets traumatized?" The man asked.

"Unlike some people, I have at least some dignity thank you" The women said indifferently but clearly it was an insult towards the man. "I won't harm a defenseless child, moreover a toddler."

"Is the poison queen finally getting soft now?" The man mocked.

"I'd watch what I would say if I were you…." The women threatened. "This conversation is getting boring; knock out the girl already, will you?" She ordered and the man came over to do just that.

:***:***:***:

The next time I opened my eyes, I awoke in a different place which had white everywhere from the curtains, bed sheets to the floor. All were so white that it blinded me for a second.

I was in a hospital.

I was relieved to know that I was here than being back in that cave.

Wait…so what happened?

I investigated the room from every space to see what stood out of place as if that would answer my questions. Finally my eyes landed onto the body that was resting on the side of my bed. The red locks made my heart pound for some odd reason, and my breath halted.

_Red, so much red_

Trying to push myself into a sitting position but before I could have, I gasped in pain as a throb of torture went through my left arm. This made me fall back to the bed with a loud thud. I wailed and this noise was enough to wake the women up from her slumber.

_Red, suffocating, dangerous, destructive red everywhere_

"Oh no! Are you okay Hi-chan? Don't worry mommy's here now" Kushina shushed as she tried to calm me down by running her hands through my hair. When I looked up to find concerned (and is that scared?) look on her purple eyes, a message ran through my head.

_Eyes, the color of red, full of hatred_

"Wha-what happened?" I breathed out, the pain was a bit minimal now and I noticed my bandaged arm was attached to a cast, started from my left shoulder onto the tips of my fingers.

"You don't remember anything?" Kushina asked, but by the way she said it, it seemed more of a statement than a question. Her eyes showed relief when she repeated it "You don't remember"

"Yes, can you tell me?" I asked with an urge.

"…Maybe later" She muttered. I nodded as I knew she wouldn't spill anything out until she was ready though it did leave me slightly annoyed.

Kushina didn't tell me much more but soon after the nurse came for a quick check up, as she updated her on my injuries. It is not eavesdropping if they talk in the same room you're currently occupying! Strangely enough, my left hand was broken and my shoulder had a large burn mark, both of which oozed out negative feelings. It's probably going to leave a scar, but I still don't know how I honestly got it.

My mother didn't leave my side for the entire day as she fussed over my every moment. When Minato came that same night, he was able to convince her to go back home and relax though she still left unhappily.

That's when I decided I want answers. I know I am not smart enough to trick this particular man into talking so I decided to put things bluntly.

"Can you explain to me about what exactly happened to me?" I requested.

"Do you really want to know?" Minato asked with a smile while he put down the book he was reading onto the table. He was currently sitting on a chair next to my bed; actually he had not put me far away from arm's reach since he arrived.

"I do." I confirmed with more assurance, and to convince him more I stared at his eyes straight on. After a while of hesitating, Minato sighed as he rubbed his face.

"Sometimes I wish you would develop at a normal rate Hihana…so that you don't have to understand these things so early…" He said softly. It didn't take a genius to see that he was talking to himself, so I stayed quiet.

"You and Rin tried to escape" he said. The word 'tried' got to me the most, but then a fragment of a memory came back to me with this trigger. Yes, I swear I could see Rin asked me to add a sleeping herb in the kidnapper's food, and I almost got caught during the act too. We were successfully though when the Suna-nin didn't except the baby to be smart enough to do something like this.

When they fell asleep, we tried to run, but the spoiled brat refused, saying she will not risk her life for something trivial like this. The other villages can demand and her father will give them what they demands and she will be safe.

I was angry because the princess was right when she said that Suna will most definitely request Konoha of something that something would definitely later harm our village.

Also I was not sure about Rin's fate, sure the princess and I will be fine with parents like ours but Rin was doomed to die and I can't let anything happen to her for the sake of the future and my sanity. I had shouted at the girl, calling her a selfish brat.

As Minato saw the conflict come across my face, he comforted me by patting my head "I assure you that Rin is perfectly fine" Oh god how relieved I was to hear that. "You know you almost did succeed in escaping…" Minato added softly.

I remember it now; I could feel the rough ground beneath my feet as I ran until I couldn't feel my own legs anymore. We had no other choice; it was either that or being captured yet again by our captors. It didn't help that they were from Suna as poison never really works on them.

We were all running until out of nowhere an earth jutsu pushed Rin off the cliff. "Ri-" I yelled but before I could even finish my own sentence, I, too was thrown like a ragdoll as the torture began. They had broken my arm when they had learned that it was me who was responsible for poisoning their food, the rest of the kicks and punches were blur to me now.

There was nothing I could have done damn it…I was weak, I was so fucking weak and it doesn't help that I was stuck in this baby's body… It was my stubborn mind alone that kept me from crying.

I was actually caught off guard when I heard Yumiko yelling "Stop it! I order you!" to our kidnappers and tried slowing their movements down by clinging onto their legs.

"How dare you!" The torture had stopped as the feminine growl filled up the quiet night, the threat of stabbing me still rung in my ears which gave me chills. I can never phantom how relief I was when I sensed that familiar chakra.

"You're quite lucky that Orochimaru and Kushina found you guys just in the nick of time" Minato informed "Rin was found by Kakashi and Obito, actually she's in the cabin next to yours" You could hear the relief in his voice to know both his students and daughter were safe and sound after that horrible incident.

You could also hear the stress and regrets.

With all of this information my father was giving me, all I had done is nod my head in to confirm that I understand.

"Your doctor says your arm being broken is a bad effect since you're so young, but don't worry too much about it because mommy and daddy will fix this" I didn't have any more questions and gestured my answer with a simple nod.

I couldn't help but see the guilt sketched into his eyes as bags helped illustrate his lack of sleep. It probably wasn't long ago since he came back home from a mission.

I knew there was something missing from the story, because I can't remember anything about Orochimaru and Kushina saving me but I didn't ask as I felt I already knew the answer.

That night I dreamt of a blazing red fox full of hatred.

The next morning my suspension was confirmed when a Yamanaka came over to visit me. He asked if I could remember anything after the rescue team found me, and I replied no. It seemed to me that he was awfully satisfied that I didn't recollect my memories… memory erase perhaps?

It seemed no matter how much I prepare myself for Kurama's chakra, I was still traumatized by it.

:***:***:***:

"Obito-nii is in lovvveee!" I sang as I twirled around the cabin Rin was occupying. Today was Friday and Minato has allowed me to visit Rin who was only a room away. I have gathered from daddy-dearest that someone (point figures on Obito) has not left Rin's side since she first entered.

The Uchiha's face flushed as he pouted. "Ooh, so we aren't denying it?" I questioned as I dramatically gasped and put my un-cast hand on my cheek. "I would what Rin-nee would say…" I wondered innocently.

Obito froze. "You wouldn't dare"

"Yes I would!"

"What's the prize?"

"Dangos, 5 plates"

"…2"

"6!"

"What! - You were supposed to say-" He started but stopped when he noticed me smirking. "Deal! It's not like you can eat 6 plates all by yourself!" Oh he has no idea.

After some more giggles we had fallen back into silence. Obito was now shifting his gaze onto the sleeping girl so I decided to walk over and look out the window.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Obito asked softly but it sounded more like a question towards him and not me.

"Soon" I answer

Obito just sighed and shook his head in worry. "Nee, Obito-nii…what would you do if Rin-nee never wakes up?" I asked as this time I was truly curious of what he'll do in that possibility.

"Don't say that, she most definitely will!" He snapped "She will…"

Feeling the night breeze swept into the room, I couldn't help but look up at the full moon as it coated everything a silky silvery color. "I didn't say she wouldn't because surely she will" I reassured Obito, he visibly calmed down as he knew I wasn't here to rain on his parade and deliver bad news. "I'm simply asking…because I wonder, Obito-nii, are we enough for you to keep on moving forward if that happened? Are we enough?"

Obito didn't look like he was paying attention to me by the way his grip around Rin's hand tightened. I could guess his answer so easily. Walking over to the sleeping beauty I had noticed that she had a bruise on her cheek, giving off a weird mixture with her fair skin.

This may sound stupid coming from a child who knows nothing…moreover I'm just some 3-year old who everyone views as a baby…" I started, pausing softly. "But sometimes pain is better, pain is what makes us stronger…I always thought what life would be if there was no such thing."

"It'll be perfect."

"Yes it would be a perfect world" I confessed "But it will be colorless, because sometimes pain is what made us beautiful, all emotions are. It is often that the difficulties of life are what made us happier sometimes… can there even be happiness when there is no sadness? How can you tell which road is up if there is no down?"

"Sometimes you're too smart for a toddler…" The Uchiha complained my speech sheepishly.

"I try my best" I grinned "Now let's leave behind the sappiness. See ya!" I said as I all but dance towards the exit while making sure to hug my injured arm, but Obito interrupted me.

"You say mean things to the princess, you should apologize to her." Turning towards me I say with an unrealistic look

"Why should I apologize?" I sniffed out.

Taking a deep breath before ranting Obito told me "You always call her 'a selfish, heartless brat who deserves no love'…you do know that princess Yumiko had a hard time fitting into her family due to her being the love child of the Diamyo, who happen to have an affair with a women who wasn't his wife?"

"Pft! That's such an obvious sob-story. You couldn't make one that was much better Obito." I said as I waved the Uchiha off but in return he only stared back blankly.

"Wait, you're kidding right?" I asked with a bit of hesitation.

"Nope"

"Oh hell…" I mumbled under my breath

"2-year olds shouldn't curse"

"Wait, you mean I was the one being a selfish, heartless brat all the time when I hated her and insulted her?" I asked

"Pretty much"

"ugh"

"I know!"

"Shut up!"

:***:***:***:

So you see I do feel very bad. I mean, it's not all my fault that Yumiko was such a… a brat! But still, looking back at the past few moments of this life of mine, I realized that I was kind of being a selfish, spoiled brat myself.

So I feel bad…

On the other hand, as Naruto's elder sister, I have officially therapy jutsu my first problem child.

I mean, Youmiko wasn't really blaming fate on everything nor do she killed people like a maniac just to mark her existence but you've got to admit that she was a very handful child. I mean, I don't know if she would be better now, I mean, I don't really expect her to go ahead and be the youngest kage or anything but her trying to stop the Suna nin say something right.

I guess I'll just have to visit her after I get out of the hospital. And the hospital… is boring… no wonder almost all ninjas hate it…

"Stop musing and eat your breakfast Hihana" The young Hatake snapped at me.

"Nobody asked you dog-face! Why are you here again?"

"It's not like I want to be here in the first place! I'm only her because sen-" Kakashi's words were cut up when Minato came into the room. "Sensei" the boy greeted in a respectful way.

Smiling down at his student, Minato said "I found her in the hallway and she said she was looking for you"

Both Kakashi and I bent our heads to see who the guest was. I could not help but giggle while Kakashi choked. Behind the yellow flash was a grinning Anko.

"Come on you baka! You own me 5 plates of dangos." The girl said happily. I watched in mild amazement as Kakashi allowed the purple-haired spitfire to drag him out and then turned a questionable eye towards my father.

"Anko-chan made a bet with Kakashi" He explained "Dogs or snakes, the first one to find you will be the winner." After clucking a little bit he continued on "Kakashi did find Rin first…but the bet was you and Anko was with Oroachimaru…" At this sentence I ended up laughing out loud.

Kakashi…missing a plot-hole and out of all people, Anko gets it right!

:***:***:***:

"Hi!"

"Why are you guys here?" I deadpanned

Roses are red, the sky is blue, I was kidnapped, my arm is broken, and the Uchiha boys visit.

Now isn't this fun?

I need a new brain.

* * *

_I am so sorry about the late update!_

_... My golden-retriever eat my charger? You dont believe me?  
_

_Oh, Okay but it's the truth._

_All questions are welcome._

**___And thank you all for your kind review._**

_I'm asking again. Do you guys want a new SI OC in this story or don't you? Please tell me your answer because I desperately need it._


End file.
